Cori Jori Cade Catorade
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Many one maybe two shots of the Victorious girls


Cori/Catorade/Jori/ Cade/

A/N: Okay well I'm going to be writing multiple one shots maybe two shots. Please PM me request.

For 'Torigagged'. Enjoy.

While I'm waiting for Jade to get out the shower I might as well do some snooping. Mmmm let' see what she got in her closet. Jade has a lot of clothes and a lot of dark ones at that. I swear you open her closet and you'll think it was empty. I go through her clothes for a few sec before looking down at the floor and I see a medium sized black shoe box. I get curious bending down pulling the box out and opening it. My eyes go wide as I see vibrators, strap-on, scarves, ropes, and gag balls. Wow.

"You like what you see?" I almost jump out of my skin when I hear Jade's voice behind. I stand up turning around seeing a Jade with a towel wrapped around her and hair wet.

"Yea." I say looking her up and down biting my lip wishing that towel was gone.

"Since you found my stash of naughty things maybe we should stay in and we could have a little fun." Jade says with a smirk as she walks to me pulling me into a heated kiss. I bite my lip as she pulls away thinking of all the things Jade could do to me with those things.

"Yes I think we should do that." I say grabbing her towel and pulling it off. I get even more turn on as I revel Jade's hot body. She leans in biting my nipping in sucking on my bottom lip before pulling away grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. She continues to undress me till I'm just as naked has she is. She eyes me up and down before pushing me back towards the bed kissing me as she does so. I feel the back of my thighs hit the bed and I fall back with Jade on top, her tongue fighting with mine for dominances. My hands rub up and down her back as she rubs my sides.

I moan as she bites my bottom lip letting it go kissing her way down. She gets to breast immediately taking one in her mouth while she pinches and tweaks the other one making it rock hard. I arch into her touch tangling my hands in her hair tugging a little. She growls against me biting down making me yelp in pleasure before licks the sore area going to the other one giving it the same treatment. She works her way down my stomach getting to my belly button swirling her tongue are it. I moan biting my bottom lip holding on to her hair tighter. She continues her journey down to my center pushing my legs wider.

She looks up at me with her now dark blue eyes. Her eyes change a different shade of blue every depending on her mood and she is so turned on right now. I can't help but moan at the look in her eyes. The lustful wanting looking. She smirks up at me because she knows the effect she has. She turns her attention back to my center parting my lips. I'm so wet and she hardly did anything to me.

"You smell so fucking good." She growls at me as she blows into my wetness making me shiver. She bites her lip before leaning down wrapping her lips around my cilt looking back up at me. My mouth opens but nothing comes out until she starts to suck. A loud moan breaks through me making my hips rise off the bed but pushed back down by Jade. She looks back up at me with an intense stare as her tongue starts to flick across my clit quickly before she starts to take look strokes up and down my slit. My breathing picks up, cries of pleasure gets louder, hips bucking like crazy, and grip getting tighter. I feel my orgasm coming quickly and with just a few more good strokes I will be cumming all over Jade but I guess she could tell to because she pulls away. I groan and frustration making her smirk.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask really wanting to get off and her just stopping isn't going to do much to help with that problem.

"Lay in the middle of the bed." Jade says as she goes to the closet grabbing the black box. I do as she says and she comes back to the bed sitting by my side and she climbs on the bed straddling me. She reaches over grabbing two scarves sitting one on my chest while she ties my right wrist to the headboard tightly but not too tight. She grabs the other scarf off my chest doing the same to my left hand. "You should never look through peoples things. You never know what you may find." Jade says giving me a sexy smile and wink.

"Well what I found doesn't seem too bad of a find." I say giving her sexy smile back. She leans down kissing before pulling away grabbing a gag ball out of the box. "I don't think so." I protest trying to move my head away. I like to make my opinion know during sex and I can't do that with a gag ball in my mouth.

"I think so plus you can't do anything to stop me." She says with an evil smirk. And she is so right. Smart ass. Tie me up first so I can't fight when she tries to gag me. She pushes the gag ball in my mouth before snapping it. I groan trying to let her know I don't like this but she just smirks pushing herself down so that she's laying on me. She leans down kissing on and sucking on neck as one of hands massage my boob and the other teases my entrance. I moan as I try to raise my hip to get her finger to at least slip in or something. This is torture.

I make some weird noise trying to get Jade to take me. I feel her smile against my neck before biting down hard. I moan loudly closing my hands in a tight fist. Jade pulls away sitting back on her heels keeping her hand in between my legs teasing my center. Jade stops teasing by pushing finally pushing her finger inside of me. I moan against the gag arching off the bed. Jade starts to speed up hitting my G-spot with each thrust. I start moving my hips to match her thrust. Yes this feels so fucking good. My orgasm is building back up again but Jade stops out of nowhere taking her finger out making me groan loudly and her smile evilly. Jade is the biggest tease known to man, I swear. I protest by making a weird noise making Jade laugh a little as she pulls out a double side maybe 8"in strap on and a few inches thick.

I just got ten times wetter. We've used sex toys before but nothing like this. And I can't wait till she starts to fuck me with that thing. Jade sees how aroused I am making her eyes get darker as she pushes her side into herself. She moans as she adjusts the toy. She's all set and she looks at me with hungry ready eyes. She grabs my legs pushing them nice and wide placing one on her shoulder as she slides her fingers up and down my slit a few time before pushing the head inside of me without a problem thanks to how wet I am. A scream comes out but not as loud thanks to the gag ball.

"Damn Tor, after all the times I've fucked you you're still this tight." Jade growls pushing more inside of me getting deeper making my eyes close tightly digging my nails into the palm of my hand. Jade pulls back leaving the head inside before she thrusts back inside of me hard but not enough to hurt. I cry out in pleasure as Jade starts to give me hard long strokes as it filling me up all the way. I didn't think I would be able to take it. Jade moans loudly holding onto the leg on her shoulder has she starts to speed up. Jade has the sexiest sex face ever. Hearing her moan sets a fire inside of me that makes me want her more. I look at Jade has her boobs bounce making me wanna just suck them to death. I moan loudly against the gag as Jade kicks it up a notch grabbing my other leg and putting it on her shoulder and thrusting in me so hard and fast that the bed starts to bang against the wall making a cracking noise.

My nail dig so hard into my hands that they feel like they are about to bleed. I'm about to cum and I can tell Jade is to because full pleasure wash across her face throwing her head back in a silent scream holding onto my legs with an death grip. She starts to thrust harder and that's all it took. I scream loudly against the gag eyes slamming shut feeling my muscles clench tightly as I cum hard all over the toy. Jade slows down her thrust helping us ride out our orgasms has long as she can. I feel the Jade take my legs off her shoulders and pulling out of me before she pushes her body fully against mine reaching up untying me and taking the gag off. Once I'm untied and gagged I grab the back of Jade head and push her lips hard against mine. I force my tongue in her mouth dominating her right away. She pulls away resting her forehead against mine as we try and catch our breaths. That was amazing. I swear that was one of the best orgasms along with the other ones Jade has giving me before.

"Damn Jade." I breathe out in satisfaction opening my eyes looking up at the normal eye colored Jade. A more relaxed satisfied Jade. She smiles leaning down kissing me softly. I so have to tell someone about this.

Review please. Let me know what you think.


End file.
